SpooderHairy
by fireskullkills
Summary: Read to see the reasoning for the name;) I wanted to try something original, and this is what I got. Pairing suggestions are appreciated


It was a rather quiet night in Privet Drive. Although the street name meant 'hello' in Russian, the street itself wasn't very inviting. The houses on the street were lined up in rows looking very much the same, reminding any and all onlookers of the conformity during the age of affluence of the 50s. All the houses had their lights turned off, maintaining an eerie, quiet, and dark atmosphere throughout the street. However, one house, #4, was different; it had light emanating from one of its rooms. As one got closer to the room, they would be able to make out a kitchen and two silhouettes within it having a rather heated debate.

-"What are we going to do about this child, honey? Maybe take him to the orphanage?" asked a tall and rather lanky female figure.

-"We will not keep him. Not under any circumstances. The orphanage is too good for a son of those freaks!" hotly exclaimed another person, presumably the husband of the first figure. This man was rather "Big-Boned," if you wanted to be nice; or fat, if you wanted to be honest.

-"What are we going to do with him then, if the orphanage is off limits?"

-"Oh, I know." There was a gleam in the man's eyes. This was a gleam that truly meant nothing good for the young baby who was fast asleep in a basket on the dining table. "I will drop him off. In a forest. Nobody will know."

-"Vernon! That's too much!"

-"No, Petunia, this is what the freak deserves! Nobody will find out." The gleam in his eyes grew incredibly large. It consumed him. He needed that baby gone.

The man grabbed the basket by the handle and sprinted out of the front door. He opened his car door and threw the baby on the front seat before flooring the gas pedal and rushing out of the driveway of Privet Drive, house number 4.

This man was named Vernon Dursley, and was an uncle to the baby fast asleep in the front seat. Vernon could not stand weirdness. To him, being different and judged by society was horrible. This child next to him was the embodiment of everything weird and not normal. He couldn't stand that. The baby and his freak parents were not allowed into Vernon's peaceful and calm life.

Vernon drove further and further away into the dead of night. He needed to get the freak far away from him and his family, so baby couldn't, under any circumstances, be traced back to them.

He drove for hours. Only after being on the mountains of Scotland did he stop feeling paranoid. Now he needed to find a nice spot in which to drop off the baby; a forest on the horizon seemed like a perfect place. He drove for another thirty minutes before finally letting go off the gas pedal. Vernon didn't even get out of the car; instead, he opened the passenger door and pushed the basket out of the door.

As soon as the baby was out of the car, the man pressed down the pedal and drove away. If the man wasn't in as much of a hurry, and drove just a bit further, the man would have noticed something that would, to him, look like a crumbling castle.

One could hear the hissing all around the meadow where the small child lay. Slowly, the meadow filled up with dark shadows. The moonlight was nowhere to be seen. These shadows whispered. They had their eyes on their prey.

-"Eat?.. This child… it has no meat…"

-"It has potential… we can keep him. Rise this child against Him… Hagrid will be proud… and glad" The voices whispered quietly. Although Hagrid was brought up, they knew that a child could not be shown off.

A creature stepped out of the darkness. It was a giant spider. These spiders were classified as Acromantulas; giant hairy spiders that resembled tarantulas in their build and hair. The eight legs of these spiders were capable in covering giant distances in just a few steps. These spiders were incredibly quick and dangerous. This spider hooked the handle of the basket with his claw and skittered back into the shadows. Soon, the whole meadow was clear from any and all shadow - the moonlight saw all that had transpired.


End file.
